


He's Beautiful

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Emma, Beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



He's beautiful, her baby boy. They say he looks like her, but she disagrees. She wishes her last sight of him wasn't so blurred. 


End file.
